A Hatter's Love for a Champion
by LittleFairyMaiden
Summary: Alice returns to Underland only to find out that it was her destiny the entire time. When a long kept secret is revealed will her and Hatter's love for each other be enough to keep them together or will her destiny pull them apart? Rated T for now. Authors note has been removed. Chapter's 1-5 are actual chapters now. Yes, the title changed from Mad Hatter's Love.
1. A love not spoken

"I'll be back before you know it" she said, giving him a tight smile.

"You won't remember me," he returned sadly.

"How could I forget?" she asked, meaning it this time, she knew that there was no possible way to forget the man standing before her this time around.

He gave her a looked that said he doubted she would remember this time around and then leaned forward to whisper into her ear softly, "Fairfarren Alice." Before pulling back and awaiting for her to disappear from Underland a second time.

He wanted to beg her to stay and yet he knew that she believed that what ever it was she thought she needed to do in the Aboveland was more important than staying there with him. When she faded from his sight he fell to his knees and nearly wept in sorrow. He had been a coward because he had not been able to tell her that he, the Mad Hatter, was deeply and irrevocably in love with her, the Champion of Underland.

"Atter?" Mally said walking up to her friend. She knew that her friend was in love with the Champion anyone with eyes could see it. She hoped that Alice would not be gone for too long this time for she feared for his sanity.

Tarrant could feel the madness slowly taking over and knew that the only one that could stop it was Alice. She had a profound effect on him and he knew that if he fell into the madness that was slowly taking over his mind then there would be no one there to fix it; for he would not be able to allow anyone near for fear of hurting them. "What?" he finally said looking down into his friends small face.

The White Queen and now current ruler of Underland spoke , "Tarrant, she will be back sooner than you think."

Tarrant looked at the queen a question in his yellowing eyes, he was after all trying very hard to hold on to his sanity, "How do you know that Mirana? How long will it be this time? A day, a week, a month, a year? " he then completely broke down and started to weep.

Mirana looked a the man kneeling before her his heart nearly in shreds. She knew that the Champion would return within the year and when she did it would be for forever. She also knew that Tarrant was in love with her Champion and that their love for each other had already been prophesied. They were meant to be. She was his saving grace as it were. To answer the Hatter she said, "The Oraculum has already predicted her return Tarrant and when she returns it will be forever. She will no longer leave after that day. The day she will return is on Joyblus Day." she told him hoping that the day she gave would give the man hope to await her return.

Hatter looked at the queen now with something akin to joy in his eyes and then he stood with a renewed since of purpose and left the battlefield to await his beloveds return in the same spot he had awaited her before at the Tea Party Table in the Glen.

I know it's short but i wanted to show what the Hatter and the Rest of the Gang was feeling at the end of the film since it was never shown . anyway the next chapter is coming up soon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN. I DO THIS FOR FUN AND NO OTHER PURPOSE.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS ALWAYS :)


	2. Going home

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN. I DO THIS FOR FUN AND NO OTHER PURPOSE.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS ALWAYS :)

Alice Kingsleigh stepped off the WONDER onto English soil for the first time in 2 years. She had done it. She had successfully expanded her fathers Trade Route all the way to China. Now it was time to go Home. 'Home' she thought. She knew that England was no longer her home, Underland or Wonderland, as she had called it as a child was now her home. Home to her was where her heart was and it was with a certain mad man in Underland. Yes, she had realized shortly after her return to Aboveland that she was in love with her best friend The Mad Hatter or Tarrant Hightopp as he was used to be known before the madness took over. When she had told Hamish that he wasn't the man for her she had meant it because it was then that she knew that Tarrant was that man. He may be Mad but all the best people were. Even she was a tad bit mad and loved every minute of it too. So she was planning on how to tell her mother and sister that she was leaving them again only this time she didn't know when she would be back or if she would ever be back. She wasn't sure how if ever she would be able to explain to her mother that she was in love with a poor man but one she loved with every fiber of her being.

Arriving at the Kingsleigh estate she was welcomed by her mother and sister and her sisters' husband Lowell, whom she didn't like nor trust at all.

"Alice dear, welcome home" her mother said pulling her into a warm hug.

"Hello again, mother." she said smiling.

"How was your journey dear?"

"It was fine mother I did what I set out to do, what father had wanted to do, and now my job here is done."

Her mother and sister looked at her quizzically, wonder why she would say such a strange thing as that. Like she was planning on leaving again after only arriving home moments ago.

"Alice, what do you mean your work here is done?" her sister Margarete asked worriedly.

"It means that I mean to leave before tomorrow morning. I know that you will not believe me even if I were to tell you where I am going because you never did believe my stories of a place called Wonderland, or as I learned not so long ago, Underland. But it is real and it is where I belong. You know that I never truly felt like this place was my home and while traveling the world I realized that England was not my home but Underland was. That is not all. I fell in love with someone there that you may not approve of but I love him all the same and I hope that he feels the same way too." she stated matter- of- factly and boldly. It wasn't how she had wanted to tell them but now that she had she felt so much better that it was out in the open.

"Alice!?" both her mother and sister cried at the same time

"I know what you are going to say and it won't work. I am leaving shortly and I don't know when or if ever I will return. I thought that it would be nice to at least tell you where I would be going so you wouldn't think I just ran away never to return. I will try to let you know how I am doing but I am not sure how just yet."

"At least tell me what this man that you say you love does for a living since he is as you say someone I would not approve of dear."

"He is the Royal Hatter for the White Queen, who also happens to be my friend. He is Mad and rightfully so. His family was killed by the Jabberwokey long ago and he is the last of his clan. His name is Tarrant Hightopp and he is the man I love." she finished strongly.

Her mother and sister stared at her like she had lost her head. They knew that she believed every word that she was telling them and there was really nothing that they could say to sway her decision. So they accepted that if they wanted to keep in contact with her that they should just accept that she was speaking the truth and allow her to follow her heart for they could both see that she was in love with this man she spoke about for they could hear the love in her voice when she spoke about him.

"Then you must go to him Alice. I will not hold you back, not from the man that you love not now. I know what it's like to be as in love as you are right now. I was after all married to your father and I loved him very much. My only wish is to see you happy dear." her mother said embracing her daughter in a tight hug.

"I love you Mother" she whispered before pulling out of her mothers arms to walk over to her sister. "Margarete, I will miss you and I love you very much, take care of yourself okay" she said giving her sister a tight hug before walking to the door where her small valise was waiting. Taking one last look at her family she gave them one last smile then walked out the door. She was going HOME.


	3. The Table in the Glen

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN. I DO THIS FOR FUN AND NO OTHER PURPOSE.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS ALWAYS :)

"TARRANT!" Nivens McTwisp calls out as he races to the glen where the Tea Party was constantly being held. Though the only participant was a lonely man with sad green eyes and bright orange hair. The Mad Hatter had been sitting in the same spot for a little under a year. Ever since she had left them he had been sitting in the same spot as when he and she first met. Said it was fitting the she return to that very spot when she finally returned for good.

Hearing his name being yelled rather frantically Hatter looked up to see McTwisp hopping towards him as fast as his little legs could carry him. Wondering what could be bringing the White Rabbit practically to his doorstep he called back" Yes?"

"Tarrant She's Coming!" the Rabbit said excitedly, "She's on her way now she is almost here!" he finished before leaving the confused hatter to contemplate what he had just heard.

Who was coming? The White Queen never announced she was coming to tea so that could only mean one thing... but Joyblus Day was on the morrow so he wasn't all that sure what McTwisp was talking about. Alice wasn't due to arrive til the morrow and so he was really confused by what the poor rabbit had been going on about until he looked up and saw a small figure making her way towards the table at nearly a run. He knew that figure and he jumped up and practically ran to greet the woman that had stolen his heart the last time she had been there.

"Hatter!" Alice cried out as she ran to greet the man that she had not been able to forget about even if she had wanted to.

Hatter scooped her up into his arms holding her tiny form to him as she gave him a small hug in welcome. "I have missed you," she whispered in his ear and it sends a shiver down his spine, she noticed and asked if he was cold. To which he shook his head for it was not from the cold that he shivered but happiness that she was there with him once again. However, he did remember that she was not the right proper Alice size and decided that that needed to be remedied as soon as possible, so he carried her into his house and sat her on the table while he prepared the cake that would make her grow taller.

After she was once again her proper size and dressed in a gown that he had quickly made for her, they went to have tea while they talked about what hey had been doing the past year ( in Alice's case two years). They talked until the stars began to come out and she had tried unsuccessfully to hide a yawn.

"Lass, I am sorry you must be tired from your journey." he said getting up and walking with her towards his house.

"Hatter, I am tired but where shall I sleep? I do not wish to take your room from you." Knowing that he was going to offer her his room for the night before he even did.

"Nevertheless that is where you will sleep tonight Alice." he said with a gentlemanly bow as he lead her up the stairs the his bedroom.

His room was much like him, it was decorated in many different colors and there were bolts of fabric laying here and there about the room as well as other things of his trade. She fell in love with the room on sight and smiled as she turned towards him. "Thank You Tarrant." she said softly

She used my name! he thought with pride. He didn't know that she even knew what it was. He knew that she knew what his surname was because he had after all told her the story of when his family had been destroyed but he had not remembered telling her his first name and wondered how she knew it.

"Goodnight Alice," he said turning away to close the door but then he heard her say "I love you, Tarrant, Goodnight"

She loves me! he nearly jumped for joy upon hearing the words coming from her mouth. "Alice, I love you too my Bonnie Lass." he said taking her into his arms and kissing her like he was never going to let her go. (which he wasn't planning on ever doing anyway but still)

To say that she was shocked by the sudden kiss would be an understatement but she quickly recovered and returned his kiss with as much passion as he was giving her. He broke away before it could go any further and walked out the door making Alice wonder if she had done something wrong. She wanted to follow him to ask why he had just walked away after that amazing kiss but thought better of it. 'Perhaps he needs time to process what just happened Alice' she thought to herself before slipping out of the dress and lying it over the only chair in the room and climbing into bed and quickly falling asleep.

Tarrant walked down the stairs the the sofa in front of the fire. He had kissed her and she had kissed him back. He was surprised to say the least that she could love him as he did her. He had not wanted to walk away from her but if he had not then he undoubtedly would have done something neither of them was ready for. He loved her yes, however he also wanted to claim her as his for all time.

Contrary to what everyone in Underland thought he had not been idly sitting out at the tea table awaiting Alice's return he had been waiting there yes but he had also been trying to get his home repaired so that when she returned she would hopefully agree to be his wife. Yes, he had every intention of asking her to be his. He only hoped that she would say yes. he had spent many hours preparing for her arrival. the dress he had made her to wear earlier was only one of many he had made just for her. There were also several hats to go with the outfits as well as slippers and such. He wanted to prove that he could support them when she returned. He knew that he was not a rich man but a mad one however he knew that he loved her and he had hoped that she would return his feelings too. When she had said that she loved him tonight he was overjoyed. They would of course have to ask the Queen for permission to marry as was custom but he already knew that Mirana would allow it for she already knew of their love for each other she had practically said so the day Alice left to return home a year ago.

His mind made up he lay down and fell asleep dreaming of the day he and Alice would be Married.


	4. Something is Foretold

OK I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. AFTER MUCH DELIBERATION I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO LET THE NO REVIEWS GET TO ME I HAVE AFTER ALL BEEN AWAY FOR OVER A YEAR SO I AM A BIT RUSTY IN THE WRITING DEPARTMENT, THOUGH IT IS NICE TO HEAR HOW ONE IS DOING WRITING WISE. OK THAT SAID ON WITH THE SHOW.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Alice awoke in a room not her own. Se briefly panicked until she remembered where she was and a small smile appeared on her face. Alighting from the bed she looked around until she found the dress she had worn the day before and put it on before leaving the room to find the Hatter.

She found him not in the house but at the tea table in the yard. "Good Morning, Tarrant" she greeted him softly as she took a seat on his left where oddly enough was where she always found herself sitting when ever she was in Underland.

Tarrant looked up as she greeted him and noticed that she was in the same dress as the day before and wondered why then he remembered that she didn't know about the wardrobe full of dresses that he had made for her. "Good Morning Lass" he returned her greeting with a grin. He couldn't wait to ask her to be his but was not sure how to go about it. It was not that he had no experience in the matter for he did but it had been so long ago that he wanted to be sure that everything was perfect when he did ask. So lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear her ask what hey were going to do that day.

"Tarrant?" she called when she realized that he wasn't listening to her. She took a look at him and noticed that he wasn't in a maddened state so she figured that he was lost in thought.

He snapped his head in her direction upon hearing his name spoken so sharply and told her he was sorry and ask her to repeat what she had been saying. Again she asked him what they were planning on doing for the day and he replied that he was planning on taking her to see the White Queen.

"Oh, how I would love to see her again Hatter!" she replied in an excited tone

"Yes, well I am sure she would love to see you too Alice" she said a bit of jealousy in his voice

She looked at him quizzically and then shrugged. she had not pegged him to be the jealous type but then again she knew that he would have preferred to just keep her there with him and forget about the pleasantries of the White Queen's court.

"Come then let us finish breakfast so we can go it is a days journey from here to Mamoreal" Hatter said offering her a cup of tea and a scone.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

A blue butterfly flew through the window of the white castle and landed on the throne of the White Queen. "Absolum what is it? Have you brought news of Alice's return?" she asked the butterfly in her gentle voice.

"Your Majesty, Alice returned last night. She stayed with the Hatter and now they are currently on their way here to see you."

At this Mirana, the White Queen and current ruler of Underland, looked at the wise butterfly in shock. Alice wasn't to return til today and yet she had returned a day earlier than was foretold. She immediately called for the Oraculum to be brought to her, to see if Alice's destiny had been changed any by her appearing a day earlier than was foretold.

When it was unrolled onto the table beside the throne, she was shocked by what she saw. She knew that what it foretold would come to pass as it always did but that didn't make her feel any better about the whole situation at all. How was she going to reveal this to both of her friends for it would effect both of them and she knew her Royal Hatter well. Knew that he would keep to societies graces but Alice on the other hand was a different story all together. She never had adhered to societies graces one bit. But for her to be what was foretold she was going to need every once of decorum she had.


	5. A Secret Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Helen Kingsleigh sat in her study thinking about what her daughter had said before leaving for what could be forever. Contrary to what Alice believed she did believe the stories her daughter had told her about Underland. She just had let her believe that she did not. She let her mind drift to her youth before she ever met Charles Kingsleigh to a time long ago when she had been raised not as a Alice had been but a the Princess that she was. She wasn't about to reveal that to her other daughter though. No, it was safer for them both if they knew nothing of their true heritage, however with Alice returning to Underland she wondered if the Oraculum would foretell of Alice's ascent to her Grandfather's throne. Of her two daughters she always thought it would be her eldest that would one day be the one to take the throne but fate was funny in dealing with her and it was to be Alice then. It was fitting really, Alice's favorite color was blue after all. She was only saddened because she would not be there to see it happen. She did wonder if her daughter would throw propriety away to have the man she loved at her side for all time. Knowing her daughter like she did she knew she would, after all Helen had done the same thing years ago. She had in fact left Underland to be with him. She could still remember the day Charles Kingsleigh had shown up in Underland. He hadn't been scared at all and had been curious about the world he had found himself in. She recalled that on the day he left she had followed for she had fallen in love with him and had not wanted to never see him again.

Pulling out of her thoughts she did something she thought she would never do. she summoned the White Queen to her through her looking glass.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Mirana was in her chamber getting ready for bed when her looking glass began to shimmer. Wondering who from Aboveland could be contacting her she went over to wait the face in the mirror. When the face appeared she stood in shock. It had been a long time since she had seen the Princess of the Indigo Kingdom, but what really shocked her was her resemblance to a young woman who had just returned to Underland. She tried to piece it all together before the face in the mirror began to speak.

"Hello, Mirana. It's good to see you again." the face said.

"Princess Helennea, it has been a long time." Mirana managed to get out.

"Yes, it has and I do believe you know my daughter Alice" Helen said ignoring the fact that Mirana had called her by her full name.

That was when she pieced it all together. The Oraculum had said that Alice would claim a throne but it had failed to say which one. Now she knew which throne the Champion was to claim. But there still was a problem with that Alice would have to marry a Prince to claim the throne unless she was already married.

"Mirana, I know that Alice has returned to Underland for the third and final time. I also know that the Oraculum has most likely foretold her role in the whole of Underland. However, there is one thing I would like to speak with you about. You see my daughter left here to return to the man she loves whom I think you already know. It is the Mad Hatter, or as I remember her telling me his name, Tarrant Hightopp. There is a matter of urgency I must speak with you about for we both know that for Alice to claim her Grandfather's throne she must either already be married or marry a prince. Now I know my daughter well, and she will not just marry anyone. She will only marry the man she loves and so she must marry Tarrant before she finds out about her heritage. Promise me that you will make sure that it happens before she knows anything about this." the Indigo Princess said

Mirana was shocked. Alice's mother was the Indigo Princess the missing heir to the Throne of Underland!


	6. Mounting Desire

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Alice and Tarrant arrived at Mamoreal late that same evening having left later than Hatter had planned on only because Alice had not been able to decide on which out fit to wear after he had shown her the wardrobe full of clothes he had made for her. Once she had decided on an outfit it was way past noon before they had actually left the glen. Now as they approached the White Castle both were tired and hungry but neither complained about either ailment.

Tarrant's mind was on how to ask Alice to be his wife and Alice's mind was on the kiss they had shared before leaving on their journey to Mamoreal. Once they reached the gates of the Castle the Castle guard recognizing the Hatter and Alice allowed them passage into the castle grounds. Tarrant who knew his way around the castle (having rooms there himself) showed Alice to the same set of rooms she had been given the last time she had been there. He however didn't tell her that his rooms were right by hers.

Bidding her goodnight with a quick kiss he turned and left her standing dazed by her door. Alice wasn't sure if she would be able to take anymore of his kisses they were already sending her into a tizzy of awakening feelings that she had never felt before. She knew that she loved him and dearly so, but she was finding it harder than ever to let him go after he was finished kissing her. She wanted more than anything for him to claim her as his. Yes, she wanted to marry her Hatter for she loved him more than any words could ever express. However, she knew that he was a gentleman, he had already shown her that side of him. She knew that he wouldn't dare sully her reputation no matter how much she wanted him too. Sighing she entered her room and readied herself for bed hoping to dream of him.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Mirana was still in shock. She just couldn't believe that Alice was Helennea's daughter and now the true heir to the Throne of Underland. However, she also knew that Alice and Tarrant's love for each other was undying and that they were meant to be together and so she promised that Alice's destiny would be withheld from her until the day she was married to her beloved Hatter.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Satisfied with the White Queens answer Helen allowed the looking glass to return to normal as she contemplated whether or not to tell Margarete her secret.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Hatter walked into his chamber and fell onto the bed. He wanted so bad to stay with Alice but he knew it went against his code of honor. He would never disgrace her name as long as he lived but he wondered just how long before he couldn't hold back the mounting desire he had for her. Sighing he fell into a fitful sleep.


	7. Thoughts about Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Alice awoke the following morning to an all white room. She sighed. She would have rather awoken in the room she had the day before. It was full of color! Sighing she rolled out of bed and went to the wardrobe to find something suitable to wear when she was presented to the White Queen yet again. When she heard the knock on the outer door she opened the door to reveal the Queen herself standing there. "Oh, Your Majesty" she said startled and yet remembering to give the queen a small curtsy.

"Alice it is so good of you to return to us. I know that Tarrant has missed you terribly. Are you planning on staying this time for good?" Mirana asked though she already knew the answer but still she wanted to have Alice confirm it.

"Yes, I am planning on staying forever. Your Majesty, may I ask you something?" Alice asked quietly

"Of course and please call me Mirana, Alice, you are my friend after all"

"Well, its not really a question really more of an observation. But do you think Tarrant and I are meant to be together? I mean I love him dearly, he is my best friend but recently ...well, since I returned something has changed in my feelings for him. I love him yes, and now its more of the love between man and woman than between friends. I don't know what to do. I mean if he were to ask me to marry him I will of course because I love him more than words can express but what if he never asks? I don't exactly know how to put into words what I am feeling but I do know that I want him with every fiber of my being." Alice gushed out all her innermost feelings to the queen.

Mirana listened as Alice literally spilled every feeling she had for Tarrant. She of course knew that they were meant to be and after promising the Indigo Princess that she would make sure that Alice and Tarrant were married before she allowed Alice to know of her Heritage, she was now more than ever certain that they were meant to be. She had never loved as deeply as Alice but she had been in love once. When Alice finished Mirana pulled the distraught girl into her arms and assured her that she and the Hatter were meant to be together, that their love was unending and timeless.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked

"Yes, my Champion. We all knew that your love for Tarrant was there when you left us a year ago. When you left Tarrant fell into despair, he had not wanted you to leave the last time and when you did he was devastated. Yet, after I told him you would return within the year he brightened though not by much he was still sad but he resolved to await your return. He loves you Alice more than you will ever know. He loved you as a child and it only grew as time went on. He would do anything for you, you know, his love for you is that strong."

Alice nodded then asked if she could be left alone for a little while she needed time to come to terms with everything that had happened in the past day and a half.

Mirana left Alice and went to seek out Tarrant knowing that the Hatter would most likely be in his workshop she tried there first.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Tarrant awoke early and headed for his old abandoned workshop. He had not been in that particular room for many decades and he wanted to do something special for Alice. When he had told her during his captivity at the Red Queen's castle that it was good to be working at his trade again he had not been lying. He hadn't worked at his trade for many a year and he missed what he did the best. Making Hats!

So here he was making a startling gorgeous blue hat for his beloved Alice. However, he also thought about the ring he was planning on giving her once he finally got up the nerve to ask her to be his wife. As a Hightopp it was expected that he make his betrothal ring himself. It was after all tradition and he was if nothing else a Traditionalist.

He was so lost in both his work and his thoughts that he failed to hear the White Queen enter his domain.

Mirana stood by the door and watched the Hatter work. She could see that he was lost in thought and knew where and who those thoughts were centered around. She was a little shocked when he began humming to himself while he worked a small smile gracing his features. What she had told Alice was true. Tarrant would do anything for her, she only hoped that his love was strong enough to survive what was to come.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H


	8. A Proposal in the Rose Garden

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE FAVED THIS STORY AND REVIEWED ESPECIALLY AFTER MY LITTLE RANT. ANYWAY I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND ASK THAT YOU STAY WITH ME AS I FINISH UP THIS STORY. AND I KNOW 4 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY I THINK FOR ME THAT'S A RECORD BUT I WAS IN THE MOOD TO WRITE AND THIS STORY REALLY NEEDED TO BE TOLD SO UPDATES ARE GOING TO BE QUITE FREQUENT AT LEAST FOR THE TIME BEING :)

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Tarrant looked up from his work to find the queen looking at him deep in thought. "Yer Majesty" he said allowing a bit of his brogue to show when he spoke.

"Tarrant, what are you working on?" she asked as she stepped further into the room.

"I'm making a wee bonnet fer Alice" he replied showing the queen the finish hat.

"It's beautiful Tarrant, I am sure she will simply adore it" Mirana said smiling.

He nodded then, asked "Mirana, I want to ask you formally for the Champion's hand. I love her and I don't think I can last another day with out making her mine. She keeps me grounded and sane."

Mirana didn't think he would just come right out and ask but she knew how very much he loved the young woman and as tradition demanded he had to ask the ruling monarch for her champions hand in marriage. Smiling she replied, "Of course you may have her hand in Marriage, Tarrant. I know how much you two love each other. So when do you plan on asking her?"

Tarrant was relieved that Mirana had said yes now all he had to do was finish the ring and he would then propose to the love of his life. "I have to make the ring first Yer Majesty, it is tradition that a Hightopp make his own betrothal ring for his chosen bride and so I must do that before I can ask her."

Mirana nodded and left knowing that Tarrant would need time to work on his ring.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

A week went by and everyday Tarrant could be found in his workshop diligently working on his betrothal ring for Alice. Mirana knew that it was only a matter of time before he was finished and asked Alice to marry him.

Meanwhile she had been grooming Alice for her future position unbeknowest to the girl. She didn't want to have to tell Alice that she was the Heir to Underland and really she wasn't sure how to break the news to the happy couple. She knew that she was going to tell them the day after their wedding but she still wasn't sure what she would say. She also knew that Alice was getting suspicious but she had made a promise and she fully intended to keep her promise.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

The day arrived when Tarrant finish the ring he had been working on. Now all he had to do was find the perfect opportunity to ask Alice to be his wife.

That moment came when she asked him if he would like to walk the gardens with her one afternoon after tea. He agreed and they were on their way to the rose garden. While they walked he thought about how he was going to ask her. It was then that they came upon a fountain with in the maze and he knew that that was the perfect spot for his proposal. once they were seated on the rim of the fountain he slowly knelt in font of her and Alice's heart rate sped up. She however waited to hear the words that she was dying to hear from the man she would give anything to.

"Alice Kingsleigh, Champion of the White Queen and the woman I love with my entire being. Will you do this poor mad milliner the honor of becoming his wife?"

Alice smiled then launched herself into his arms nearly shouting her answer in her joy. "Yes, Yes, Yes! Oh Tarrant, I love you more than I can say, of course I will marry you. You are the reason I came back after all. I came back because I couldn't take another day of not seeing your face. I want nothing more than to be your wife." she cried in joy as she rained kisses all over his surprised face, before capturing his lips in their most passionate kiss to date.

A/H...A/H...

I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD UP THE RATING AND DO THE WEDDING NIGHT TOO FOR IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I DO WRITE IT INTO THE STORY. SO THE NEXT UP DATE WILL NOT BE FOR A FEW DAYS AT THE VERY LEAST I WILL WRITE IT OUT BUT I WILL WAIT TO POST IT UNTIL I HEAR SOME FEED BACK FOR YOU GUYS.


	9. An Underland Wedding

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Alice looked in the mirror amazed by what she saw. He dress which was a very very soft blue, the closest to white that she could get without it actually being white, was a empire waist, off the shoulder gown that flowed around her like water. A maid had fixed her hair but had not put it up per her request instead had pulled it away from her face and pinned it with jeweled pins the queen had given her as an engagement present. she looked down at the ring Tarrant had placed on her finger only a month ago. The band was gold with a shot of blue running through it and had two stones on it, one green, one blue. When she had asked about the stones he had told her that the ring had to represent both of them, the green stone represented him as his eyes were the most vivid shade of green and the blue represented her for he couldn't imagine her in any other color but blue, it suited her he said. She smiled at the memory.

Mirana came in just then and smiled at the vision Alice made in her Wedding dress. "You my dear are exquisite," the queen said in awe.

"Thank you Mirana" Alice replied still a tad bit nervous

"You can do this Alice. He loves you more than anything else in Underland and for a man who loves his tea that is saying something. He wants you Alice more than you can imagine."

"I know, Mirana. I just wish my mother and sister could be here to see me getting married. It was after all my mothers fondest wish to see me married off. Only I am not marrying some lord she picked out for me, I am marrying the man I love." she said almost giddy with excitement "I can't wait Mirana, to be a milliner's wife. Mother would say I am marrying below my station but I can't help that I love him so very much."

Mirana almost let it slip that her mother was right she was marrying below her station but refrained from saying anything. This was Alice's Wedding Day and she would not ruin it by letting her friend know the secret that she had to share with her.

Just then Nivens peeked in and announced that it was time to begin the ceremony. As was tradition the Queen would be giving the Champion away. The two walked out to the gardens where the ceremony was to take place. When they got there a line of white knights lined the path there lances held at the ready. When they began the trek down the path towards the arbor where Tarrant stood waiting each of the knights saluted their Champion as she passed by on her way towards her groom. she spotted him and nearly gasped in surprise for he was wearing the kilt that he had worn on Frabjous Day. She also noticed that his coat was no where in sight and he had on a long sleeve white blouse that opened in the front to reveal a bit of his pale chest.

Tarrant looked at his betrothed and smiled his famous gap tooth smile when he saw the vision of her walking slowly towards him. He could see that the dress she was wearing was not white but a soft light blue and he grinned. Leave it to Alice not to wear white even on her wedding day. His heart nearly burst from the love that consumed him at that moment. She was going to be his in mere minutes and he was overjoyed at the prospect of finally being able to claim her as his.

When she was finally standing beside him they turned to the little butterfly that was officiating their wedding. It was only right that Absolum officiate since he was the wised creature there was in Underland.

"Your Majesty, Friends and fellow Underlandians. We are gathered her today to join together our lovely Champion and the only remaining Hightopp. May their love bring back the Clan. Hatter..." Absolum said then allowed Hatter to speak his vows.

"I, Tarrant Hightopp now take you Alice Kingsleigh, Champion of Underland to be my wife. In the presence of these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live."

Alice smiled then repeated the vow her voice strong despite the emotion she was feeling "I, Alice Kingsleigh, Champion of Underland now take you Tarrant Hightopp to be my husband. In the presence of these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live"

Mally handed her dearest friend his ring for Alice with a smile. Absolum nodded and Tarrant placed the ring on her finger with these words, "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands. With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship. With my heart, I thee cherish. Would all that I am, I give to you. Would all that I have, I share with you. From this day until forever."

Mally then handed Alice her ring for Tarrant which surprised nearly everyone in the garden including her groom. Slipping the ring onto his finger she said "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful wife to you."

After the rings had been both given and received Absolum announced that they were Husband and Wife and told Tarrant he could now kiss his bride. Tarrant needed no other urging and pulling his bride to him and kissed her with barely restrained passion sealing their vow. Pulling back he grinned then reach over and picked up something off of the table Absolum had been resting on during the ceremony. He then placed the tartan sash of his Clans colors across his brides shoulder as was custom and proclaimed her as his to everyone there. She was now officially a Hightopp.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND DECIDED THAT I WOULD POST THE WEDDING NIGHT FOR THIS STORY SEPARATELY.


	10. Unwelcome Discoveries the Morning After

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N - I HAVE POSTED THE WEDDING NIGHT SCENE IN A NEW STORY CALLED INDIGO NIGHTS. FOR THOSE FOLLOWING THE STORY YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE TITLE ;) ... I WILL ALSO BE POSTING ANY OTHER LEMONY ENCOUNTERS THERE AS WELL. AS WELL AS THE CHAPTER THAT THEY FOLLOW SO YOU WILL KNOW WHERE IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITHIN THIS STORY .

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Hatter awoke the following morning to the sun shining over the two of them. Looking down into his wife's face he noticed something odd. There were indigo strips going through her hair! Shock was the first emotion he felt when he realized what it meant then anger was the next. He quickly removed himself from the bed and dressed before storming out of their room.

He went to his workshop with in the castle and proceeded to take his anger out there. This was how Mirana found him and she could only guess what was the matter. "Tarrant?" she called as he was destroying everything he could get his hands on.

He heard her but choose to ignore her. He was furious that Alice had not told him the truth. 'How dare she keep something like this to herself!' he railed in his head. "TARRANT HIGHTOPP, I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Mirana nearly screamed at him. He stopped and looked at her with such hurt in his eyes that she quickly realized that something had happened though she wasn't sure what. "Tarrant, what is the matter?" she asked him gently.

"She lied to me Mirana. How could she keep something this important from me?" he asked brokenly.

"What exactly did she lie about Tarrant?"

"Mirana, I do not know if you know this but my wife also happens to be..." he stopped not sure how to reveal that his wife, the woman he loved beyond reason, was a princess and not just any princess but the Princess of Underland.

"The Princess of Underland" she finished for him which had him looking at her in shock. "Before you say anything, I have known since she returned just who she was. Her mother was or should I say is Princess Helennea, who disappeared decades ago. Alice knows none of this however. Her mother choose not to tell either of her daughters that they are in fact royalty. I only found out last night that her heritage would show only after she was wed. I assume that you saw her coloring this morning upon awakening and thought the worst Tarrant, but I can assure you she knows nothing. I was in fact supposed to reveal the secret of her heritage to her this very day. It was her mother's wish that she not know until after you and she had married. She wanted Alice to at least have one day where she was free of her new responsibilities."

Tarrant was relieved that his wife had not lied but to have Mirana know all this and still not say anything hurt. "Tarrant, I think it is time to let Alice know don't you think?" she asked looking at her friend and soon to be King of Underland.

He nodded and together they went to speak to Alice.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Alice awoke alone and wondered were her husband could have gone. Rising out of bed she found she was sore but not overly so. It wasn't until she was dressed and was seated at the vanity did she notice that her long blond hair now had strips of blue going through the locks. She wondered what it could mean then she saw the mirror ripple and she stood back in shock as her mother's face came into view. she heard voices in the outer room and barely got her husband's name out before she fainted.

Tarrant and Mirana heard Alice call Tarrant's name and then a thump as something hit the floor. They raced into the room to find Alice on the floor unconscious and when Mirana looked around she figured out why. Her mother was watching from the mirror with concern.

It took a few minutes to arouse the unconscious Alice, but when they did all she could do was point to the mirror in confusion.

Tarrant looked to the mirror in question and saw a woman looking at him in shock. "I think I have some explaining to do," the figure in the mirror stated.

A/H...A/H


	11. History Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

_Tarrant looked to the mirror in question and saw a woman looking at him in shock. "I think I have some explaining to do," the figure in the mirror stated._

"Mother? How?" Alice asked confused

"My dear, there is something I failed to tell you and now I think is the time to reveal what I have kept secret all these years." Helen began "However, to do that I must tell you the History of Underland itself. There are things that have been kept secret for many years that now must be revealed. The first of which is the Clan Hightopp."

At this Tarrant sat up straight and waited to see what she would reveal about his family. He too was curious as to what had been kept secret from him all this time.

"Laird Hightopp and his family came here near the beginning of Underland. They were the first settlers in Underland in fact for many years. There were no Kings or Queens to rule over the inhabitants then. They were a Warrior clan at that time. They had been cast out of their home for a crime that they did not commit and were left to find another land to settle. They were transported here on the day when the veil between the worlds was at its thinnest and not knowing how to return to the other world they stayed and made their new home here. It would be many years before another Family found their way to Underland."

"The next family to find their way to Underland was mine, well my ancestors anyway. My great great great great great great grandfather was a prince of a tiny kingdom that is now Ireland. When he and his wife came here they immediately claimed Underland as theirs and began their rule of it. The Hightopp clan did not take kindly to their home being invaded by this new king and they battled for supremacy of the land. The Hightopp's lost the battle and it was then that they went into service of the king. It is why they have always served at court. Then one day the wife of the Laird who by the way way a powerful seer predicted that a Hightopp would one day rule Underland. The king didn't like what he heard, not wanting his line to end and theirs to takeover and so he had their memory erased, though I still am not sure how he did it. They had no recollection of this prophecy and he hoped they never would. He didn't know of the Oraculum then for it had yet to be found. So they served at court in different ways not knowing that they would one day take over."

"Many years past and yet another family came to Underland, the wife in this case was pregnant. They settled on the southern border of Underland near the Black Sea. The family established a small kingdom there and when the wife gave birth it was to triplets, two girls and a boy. They knew that the son would take over the kingdom but the daughters they also wanted to have their own domain. So they searched out the whole of Underland and came upon the Indigo Palace of the King of Underland. At first they were shocked that the land had a king but then they were introduced to him and became like family to him and his. The high King as the Indigo King was going to be know after that day, heard the girls parents petition and gave the eastern and the western territories to the two girls. Letting their parents know that his Family was still the highest authority in the land. A few years later I was born."

"My parents names me Helennea and I was to be the next Queen of Underland that is until the day I met an young man that had fallen down a rabbit hole. His name was Charles Kingsleigh and I fell head over heels in love with him. I was 16 at that time. When he left I followed for I didn't want to live without him. We married a few years later and i gave birth to my first child a girl we named Margarete. A few years later I gave birth to my second and last child, it was another daughter. Yes, I am speaking of you dear Alice."

"The Oraculum which by this time had been found and studied revealed that one of my children would be the next heir instead of me, it also said that which was thought to be lost, a Hightopp would rule Underland. When you told me Alice the name of the man you loved I was taken back with shock because I knew what that meant. The prophesy was coming to pass and Underlandian Law states that the heir has to either be married already or wed before he or she can claim the throne. That is why I told you that you must return to him Alice. For the prophesy to come true you would have to wed a Hightopp. You see the prophesy never said that The Hightopp would rule only that A Hightopp would rule. By marrying Tarrant you became a Hightopp both in name and body. Your heritage would be revealed and the throne would be yours."

Alice looked like she was going to faint yet again. She really couldn't believe what her mother was telling her. She was going to rule Underland?! Impossible! She couldn't. She didn't know the first thing about ruling a country and she was sure neither did Tarrant. She looked over to her husband who was in a state of shock as well. Whatever were they going to do?

"Alice, your father and I together decided not to tell you of your true heritage, and as the years past I had hoped that you would find a suitable husband here in England it is why I tried so hard to find you a husband among the elite. I didn't realize then that your heart lie elsewhere. Margarete knows nothing of this and I fully intend for her to never find out. It is after all your destiny to claim your grandfather's throne. Tarrant Hightopp, I do believe that you will care for my daughter and protect her no matter what the cost to yourself, it too is your destiny to rule by her side. Your Family after all was a noble one, it is only right that you take your place among the royalty of Underland."

She then addressed Mirana, "I trust that you will advise my daughter of her new position Mirana, since she will need the guidance of a Underland ruler and since as of right now you and your brother are the only ones left that is if your sister didn't do anything to him. Iracebeth will need to be retried under Alice's rule, she did after all break all of Underland's laws by trying to take over when it was not in her destiny to do so."

At Mirana's nod she looked at her daughter and her daughters' husband one last time "Rule well Alice and Tarrant, Underland is counting on you to bring peace back to it."

With that the mirror went blank and Alice was left staring at it in wonder.


	12. Much to Take in & a Trip Back Home

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Alice and Tarrant sat in silence for a while before either was able to speak. When they were able to speak again after such a shock Alice turned to her husband, "Tarrant, what are we going to do? I don't want this, but I also know from previous dealings with Underlandian prophesies that this will come to pass to whether I want it to or not. I know that we can not run form our destiny but I didn't want this. I simply wanted to be your wife."

Tarrant held her as she broke down crying out her grief of the life they were not now going to get to live. He knew that they would have to take on the monstrous role of ruling Underland and he was as unprepared for the task as she was. She being the rightful ruler, he simply her husband and regent.

"My love, we will get through this. I know that this isn't something you planned on happening and to tell the truth neither did I, but we can't run from this dear one. You are a Hightopp now and we do not run from our destiny, but instead embrace it. So that is what we are going to do. Your mother was right we have Mirana here to help as well as the Black King."

Alice knew he was right of course, she couldn't run from their destiny. "Can I ask you something Hatter?" she asked using his nickname.

He looked down into her brown eyes and then said, "Dear, you can ask me anything you know that."

Gulping down the lump in her throat she quietly asked "Can we at least spend the time we have left before we have to take over at your home. I want to at least call it home for the little time that I can before I have to take the throne."

He smiled at that and nodded for he too wanted to go home even if it wasn't going to be his home for much longer and like her wanted to spend his last days of freedom there with her.

(A/N - DELETED SCENE HERE... WILL BE FOUND IN THE STORY INDIGO NIGHTS)

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Later that afternoon, they left their chamber to inform the queen of their decision to return to the Windmill if only for a few days. After saying good bye they made their way back to their now temporary home. Both saddened by the prospect but knew there was nothing they could do about it now.

It was early morning when they made it to the Tea Table in the Glen, both exhausted from the trip. Alice was literally dead on her feet and Hatter had to carry her the rest of the way to the house. Once inside he carried her to their room and laid her on the bed before climbing in with her and falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Morning After

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Thanks to my beta Hippogriff-Tamer for fixing my errors your the best :)

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Alice awoke to the sun shining in her face and rolled over to come face to face with her husband, whom she immediately saw was still sound asleep. She took the opportunity to study him as he slept. She knew that she had shocked nearly everyone in Underland when she had given him a ring as well on their wedding day, but she had needed to have everyone know that he was hers and hers alone. She reached out and gently caressed his pale cheek, letting her fingers run along his jaw and into his hair. She ran her hands through the soft orange-red hair that now lay against his shoulders in soft layers. He had told her when she had noticed the change in his appearance not long after her return, that it was because he had not been at his trade since. She left but she didn't believe him for he had been sitting at the tea-table for nearly ten years once before and it hadn't changed so she knew that wasn't the reason so she had gone to ask Mirana what was going on. What she was told surprised her. She was told that Hatter's appearance was closely tied to his emotions, hence why the change in him. Mirana told her that Hatter was happy, ecstatic even to have her back in Underland. She smiled at the memory as she continued to explore her husband at her own leisure.

Tarrant was faking sleep to enjoy the feel of his wife exploring him. He had been awake for some time and had watch over her as she slept. Yet when he noticed that she was waking he faked sleep to see what she would do. He felt more than saw her touch his hair and knew she was curious as to know why the change in his appearance. He hated lying to her as he had but he didn't know how to explain that she was the reason for the change. He was beginning to look the way he had before the Red Queen's take over years ago.

Alice continued her quite exploration of his person, trying to see if anything she did would awaken him. When not a single touch would do the trick, she decided to kiss him.

Tarrant was trying his best not to make a single movement as she explored him, however when her soft lips descended to his he couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure and pulled her closer to him.

Pulling away she grinned down on him, "Good Morning my dear husband."

Realizing that she was in a playful mood he returned the sediment "Good Morning to you too my lovely wife."

"So what do ye plan on doin today me lovely Champion?" he asked allowing just a hint of his brogue to come out to play.

"Oh, I was thinking about taking tea with you and the rest of our friends, though I know that you wish it was only us, I however want everyone there. It's not like we are going to get the opportunity to have tea with Thackery and Mally all the time after we return to Marmoreal." Reminding him that their time at the windmill was limited, and that she wanted to spend it with those she loved and that included their friends.

As much as he disliked the idea of others invading his time alone with Alice, he knew that she was right. Their time here was limited and he knew that she would want to spend it with their friends but he knew that his nights were theirs', of which he would take full advantage of.

"So would you like to take tea now or later dear?" he asked pulling her closer nipping at her ear as he caressed her.

"Well, I suppose we could take tea later if you have something else in mind for right now Husband" she said mischief alighting her eyes.

**A/N - LOOK FOR THE NEXT SECTION IN INDIGO NIGHTS :)**

Later that day, once they had managed to leave their bedroom, they went out to take tea with Mally and Thackery.


End file.
